Jaulas de la noche
by Genee
Summary: El Imperio E-A surgió hace dos siglos de los escombros que dejó Asía y Europa.Una dinastía de trece miembros cobró vida. Pasado los años la Región 13 traicionó a sus aliados y se hizo con el poder absoluto,pero la Resistencia no se daba por vencida,así que,para evitar otra guerra surgieron los JDH a petición de Snow,un aliado silencioso. [SYOT-Abierto. Ambt. en los 74 JDH en Panem]


La historia de los Juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**¡Hola a todos!** aquí les presento el capitulo introductorio de mi primer SYOT. Espero que les agrade.

* * *

_._

_"Nunca se da tanto como cuando se dan esperanzas" _

_- Anatole France _

_._

* * *

**Césare Lancaster- Vigilante en Jefe.**

«_… como lo indican las reglas de este año: este Vasallaje solo podrá ser revelado cuando se haya cosechado y llevado hasta Eurasia a los veinticuatro tributos que saldrán a defender el honor, la disciplina y la gloria de su Región. Solo me queda recordarles que el ganador recibirá una vida llena de lujos, y su nombre vivirá por siempre y para siempre. No les deseo suerte, necesitaran más que eso. ¡Que al final de los Juegos sea coronado el mejor de todos, y que comiencen los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre!»_.

Me cruzo de brazos y acerco una de mis manos hasta mi boca para morder mi dedo pulgar. Es una manía que ni siquiera los más caros y exclusivos cursos de modales y etiquetas han podido hacer desaparecer o controlar en mí. La voz de uno de los anfitriones de la Gala Inaugural de los Juegos despide a mi _queridísimo _ hermano de los reflectores y cámaras del programa. Debería haber ido yo en su lugar, pero no he querido ir. No estoy de humor para regalarles sonrisitas y miraditas a los estúpidos habitantes del Imperio E-A. Además, haberle fastidiado el día a Lion ha alegrado el mío.

—¡Vaya que es un buen actor!

—No tienes por qué burlarte de él —me reprocha Annabelle.

Aparto la vista de la pantalla que me muestra lo que sucede en la capital del Imperio y dibujo una autosuficiente sonrisa en mi rostro. No digo más, sin embargo, esta simple acción logra que mi Annabelle ruede los ojos pidiendo paciencia a quien sabe qué Dios. Si tan solo supiera que sus plegarias son soltadas hacia la nada y nadie las escucha.

—Sabes que ese no es su trabajo, es el tuyo —continua hablando—. Además, eres consciente de que tu hermano odia tener que hablar en público…

—... a menos que tenga que dar un discurso en su organización del Cuerpo de paz, amor y unicornios voladores. Es hora de que deje a las niñas exploradoras y empiece a hacerse un hombre de verdad.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Preciosa, nadie puede si quiera compararse conmigo. Pero siempre es un placer saber que me tienes como referencia de un verdadero hombre.

—Eres increíble.

—Lo sé —le contesto burlón.

Gira su cuerpo y queda de perfil a mí, su vista se mantiene sobre la imagen holográfica de la Arena que ella misma ha creado y ahora configura los últimos detalles antes de que haga su gran debut en pantalla. Yo me encojo de hombros ignorando si la he molestado o no. No me importa lo que tenga que decir, además, si quisiera escuchar sus sermones cada dos segundos, continuaría casado con ella, y ese ya no es el caso, afortunadamente.

En los monitores sigue mi hermano. Detrás de él hay alguien que realmente merece mi atención. Él está sentado en el puesto de honor. Es el Káiser y dueño de todo: C'neo Lancaster, mi padre. Se ha puesto de pie y toda Eurasia grita su nombre, y lo inundan de aplausos mientras se dirige al auto que lo llevará a casa. Su sola presencia causa furor en las masas.

Lo admiran, lo aman y le temen. ¿Quién no querría estar en su lugar? Yo sí, y lo estaré muy pronto. Solo debo hacer bien mi trabajo como Vigilante en Jefe este año y lo próximo será el mandato absoluto en el Imperio.

Todo tiene que salir perfecto.

En unos pocos segundos comenzaran las cosechas. Dentro de unos tres minutos las madres se desmoronaran y suplicarán por las vidas de sus hijos, los padres intentarán darles ánimos y esperanzas, aunque saben que, probablemente, la próxima vez que vean a su descendencia será dentro de una urna de madera, listo para sepultarles. Durante las próximas semanas se verá a los veinticuatro seleccionados entrenando, dando pruebas que determinarán sus capacidades como luchadores hasta que comiencen los Juegos del Hambre, acto principal que dará inicio a las matanzas en el Baño de sangre, a las muertes sin sentido; al miedo, al dolor, a la angustia y a la rabia. Sentimientos que serán los principales determinantes a la hora de elegir a un ganador y a veintitrés perdedores. Dichas actitudes serán las que guíen hacia la victoria o muerte a cada tributo. Al final solo uno ganará, pero su vida jamás volverá a ser igual. De eso se trata este show. Creen que tienen un atisbo de esperanza, pero dicha esperanza no es más que una simple ilusión que hemos creado. Nunca serán completamente libres porque de ser así, sentirían que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, que tienen derechos, cuando no son más que alimañas traicioneras. Les detesto.

Infringir el miedo en los habitantes del Imperio es sinónimo de más tiempo en el poder para nosotros Los Lancaster,. Mientras más miedo tengan los habitantes, más eminente será su sumisión. Sin embargo, hay que saber jugar bien nuestras cartas, no basta solo con eso. Existen ocasiones en que se le debe de humedecer a la población en general la boca con un poco de vino o llenar sus estómagos con comida de primera. Si se les hace creer que son libes, que tienen un nivel de vida óptimo y que todo puede mejorar en cualquier momento, entonces no tendrán por qué buscar su libertad. Es por ello que les permitimos que sueñen. Pobres pajaritos nacidos en jaulas. Piensan que porque tienen alas tienen el derecho de volar hacia el cielo azul. Es un poco ridículo que no se den cuenta de los barrotes que limitan su vuelo. Sin embargo, es mejor que aún crean que son libres y que el milagro puede suceder en cualquier momento, después de todo, pese a ser unos parias, muchos de ellos ayudan en el equilibrio del Imperio E-A. Si no fuera por eso, y si fuera por mí, los tendría en la miseria absoluta, así como Snow tiene a sus habitantes en los Distritos más pobres de Panem. Pero, "_quien pierde la esperanza pierde también el miedo: tal significa la palabra "desesperado". _Palabras sabias de mi padre.

Es por ello que no puedo dejar que el odio me ciegue. Debo ser más inteligente que eso, utilizar mi odio y canalizarlo para la obtener la victoria completa sobre la Resistencia. No quiero cometer errores como los que comete a diario el presidente de Panem. Si en algo ha fallado Snow es en eso, en crear tanta miseria en sus Distritos que ya sus habitantes se preguntan por qué viven, por qué no salir y luchar, ya que nada puede ser peor que lo que viven diariamente.

No me sorprendió saber que alguien tan insignificante como la _Chica en llamas_ les hiciera quedar como estúpidos delante de todo el Capitolio y sus distritos. En el justo momento en que le permitieron ganar a ella y al chico amoroso la llama de esperanza que tenían los Distritos más pobres se convirtió en un remolino de fuego que será casi imposible poder extinguir. Por suerte, Seneca no está vivo para ver cómo sus acciones han logrado quebrantar poco a poco todo lo que habían logrados sus predecesores. Menudo inútil, no me extraña que esté muerto.

Enciendo el intercomunicador que me permite estar en contacto con todos las Regiones del Imperio E-A y con la capital Eurasia. El logo oficial de los Juegos ha aparecido en los monitores y a continuación Axl Chapellin y Kiara King, los presentadores oficiales de los Juegos del Hambre edición Imperio E-A, comienzan a trabajar. Sus voces amigables y gestos carismáticos hacen que este acto de barbarie contra la raza humana parezca un juego digno de celebrar. Me agradan. Sobre todo cada vez que entrevistan a un tributo. Es algo morboso tener que ver el modo en que sonríen e interactúan con los jugadores, sabiendo que las posibilidades de que ganen es la de una entre veintitrés, eso siendo un poco injustos con las Regiones _Optimates_ que son las más preparadas a la hora de competir.

—Primer plano de la Región Uno —digo hacia el micrófono.

Todo está preparado para da inicio a la ceremonia de Cosechas. A mí alrededor se encuentra un despliegue de profesionales completamente capacitados para dar rienda suelta a todas las ideas que pretenden hacer de estos Juegos un show digno de recordar y admirar. Además del personal, también tengo una amplia gama de tecnología de vanguardia a mi disposición. No hay excusa para dejar que el fracaso entre a esta sala. Todo tiene que salir bien. Y ya es hora de conocer los rostros de mis próximas víctimas. Estoy ansioso.

Jean Lively, la ganadora de los Veintésimos Primeros Juegos del Hambre, se acerca a la tarima y dice unas palabras de aliento que ni ella misma se cree. Debe ser algo perturbador tener que ser la responsable de elegir año tras año a un nuevo tributo hasta que por lo menos otro Cosechado gane en su Región. Aún no ha pasado, tal vez tenga suerte en esta edición. La verdad es que no me importa si tiene que hacerlo hasta que muera. No me interesa, pero me divierte intuir sus lágrimas.

—No entiendo cómo puede causarte gracia la desgracia de esos niños —habla Annabelle detrás de mí.

—¿No tienes trabajo aún por hacer? —respondo con una pregunta que pretende ser mordaz—. Que yo recuerde, no te he pedido clases de moralismo. ¿O sí?

—No. Tienes razón. Algún día también estaré como tú: disfrutando con el castigo que los Dioses han planeado para ti.

Río estridentemente y con chocancia.

Sus cuentos de hadas son tan cómicos. Además, si creyera en un Dios, diría que a quienes este debería castigar son a los malditos habitantes del Imperio E-A, no a mí. Cualquier escarmiento o maleficio que machaque a los ciudadanos traidores al Imperio sería su forma divina de hacerles pagar por su traición. Pero no creo en ninguna entidad divina, por eso, si deseo que ocurra un milagro para castigar a los traidores de la Resistencia, debo ser yo quien busque el _milagrito, _o mejor… la venganza, disparando un arma y dándoles en donde más le duele, o, por lo menos, ser quien de la orden para que alguien más la dispare. Por ello deseo hacerme con el poder absoluto que hoy por hoy posee mi padre, por ello, por primera vez, me tomo tan en serio mi papel como organizador del caos. Además, es un placer aparte hacer que sus propios hijos se maten los unos a los otros mientras Los Lancaster, nos lavamos las manos y quedamos _libres de pecados._ Annabelle no puede culparme por estar disfrutando de este espectáculo.

Intento ignorarla, pero la sensación de que algo anda mal me recorre el cuerpo entero, desde mi nuca hasta mis tobillos. Es un peso extra que he ganado de repente, como si mi consciencia me quisiera hacer saber que he hecho mal. Pero yo no tengo consciencia desde hace mucho, la he enviado de paseo con un boleto sin retorno, así que lo más probable es que debo estar sintiendo la mirada de _mamá-regañona_ de Annabelle. No me afecta que me mire así, todo lo contrario, me divierte cuando lo hace. Es gracioso que crea que recriminándome de ese modo logrará que _me convierta _en un hombre bueno que despide _paz _y amor al prójimo. Tonta.

—Sé que es inevitable —le digo mientras me giro para verla—, pero ¿podrías dejar de seguirme con tus enormes ojos? Dan un poco de miedo, ¿sabías?

—Eres increíble, yo…

—Una vez más —la interrumpo—, lo sé. No tienes que halagarme cada dos segundos, Anny.

—Deja de llamarme así. Solo las personas que quiero y me quieren de verdad pueden hacerlo. Y te recuerdo que estamos juntos en este lúgubre lugar por trabajo, no por placer. Que te quede claro.

—Sí, señora —recargo mi peso en una sola pierna mientras le sonrío a diestra y siniestra—. Deja de armar tanto drama, a tu edad no se ve muy lindo que lo hagas.

Intenta disimular, pero la saco de quicio. La verdad, no logro entender cómo hizo para poder soportarme durante casi diez años. Y pensar en mis días junto a ella no hace más que estropear mi buen humor.

No sé por qué, pero recordar mis días al lado de Anny hace que me vengan imágenes de Charlotte y de ella. Son destellos del pasado: alguien llora, otra persona grita, hay caos y confusión, ellas están vendadas en los ojos y amordazadas, detrás suyo se puede ver el logo de los Rebeldes, se siente el miedo de las chicas y la esperanza de los hombres que cubren sus rostros mientras apuntan con un arma a mi hija y a su madre. Disipo con rapidez aquel recuerdo que solo sirve para que se acreciente mi rabia e ira contra ellos. No existe ningún Dios, pero juraría que lo más cercano a uno sería yo, y es hora de que el peso de mi poder recaiga sobre ellos.

Los odio. De verdad que los odio y pagarán por su traición.

—Debe ser horrible ser tú —dice Anny.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ser tú, hacer lo que haces… debe ser horrible.

—Sí, es _tan _horrible tener que ser yo —suelto con sarcasmo—. Ser tan irresistible, poderoso, apuesto e inteligente. ¡Rayos! Es súper tormentoso, no podré dormir esta noche. Creo que me suicidaré.

Ella hace un gesto desaprobador y algo cansado. Yo tomo los auriculares y pretendo volvérmelos a poner para seguir trabajando cuando Annabelle vuelve a hablarme con intenciones de herirme.

—¿Esa es tu manera de ocultar la culpa por tantas atrocidades que has hecho a lo largo en tu corta vida? Digo, tu sarcasmo no puede significar otra cosa.

Pero no lo logra. Las palabras me resbalan completamente. Sonrío un poco y respondo obviando esta vez mi carismático lado sarcástico:

—Eso es lo que nos diferencia, Anny —La miro fijo y me pongo serio—. La diferencia entre tú, Lion y yo es esa. Yo sí disfruto viéndolos sufrir, viendo cómo los hijos de los traidores se retuercen en su miseria mientras sus padres claman piedad. No me mal malinterpretes, yo sí adoro ser el malo de la historia y más si con ello las personas que me importan están a salvo. Puedes seguir juzgándome, pero, gracias a mí, a esta persona horrible, tú y Charlotte siguen con vida. Llámame egoísta si quieres, pero prefiero que ellos mueran antes de que a ustedes les pase algo malo, otra vez.

Se remueve en su asiento con incomodidad. Tal vez no esperaba que fuese tan directo, pero es lo que hay. No me importa tomar las decisiones de vida o muerte mientras que ellos se preocupan por el daño colateral que mis decisiones ocasionan. Hasta prefiero que me odien. Pero, al final del día, soy yo quien les mantiene con vida y no tienen el derecho de juzgarme por cómo soy: un ser egoísta que se preocupa más por el bienestar de los suyos que por otras personas que ni conozco.

—No puedo pensar como tú, Césare. Lo siento, pero a mí sí me molesta ser la mala de esta historia.

—Lo sé, por eso cuando acabe esto y me nombren Káiser del Imperio E-A volverás a tu Región y olvidarás todo este asunto. Te lo prometo. ¡Ya no aguanto que me mires con esos enormes ojos!

Ella asiente con parsimonia y con una leve sonrisa. En ese simple gesto se puede notar la pena que siente.

—Ya está todo listo —dice—. ¿Quieres ver la representación digital de la Arena?

—No, tengo la seguridad que lo has hecho bien.

—Bien. Las veinticuatro jaulas de lujo que me pediste hace tres semanas también están listas. A todas estas, ¿qué harás con ellas?

Sonrío cuando recuerdo lo que tengo planeado para este Vasallaje. Ha sido mi idea, inspirada en un plan de la Resistencia, pero mejorada.

—Ya lo verás —le respondo—. Es una sorpresa que se desvelará dentro de algunos días —le guiño un ojo al finalizar la frase, con una menuda sonrisa y con el orgullo humeando desde mis adentros.

He tenido que esperar tres años para poder vengarme por el secuestro de Anny y Charlotte. Pero la espera valdrá la pena. Es un poco irónico que haya sido la Resistencia quienes me hayan dado la idea para este Vasallaje. Es un plan un poco morboso, pero sé que gustará al público de Eurasia.

Mi plan consta en que este año se seleccionen veinticuatro tributos más a partir de las veinticuatro Cosechas habituales, estos últimos serán amigos, hermanos o alguien cercano al tributo original. Pero la idea no es tan sosa como parece ser, ya que el morbo radica en los otros veinticuatro tributos que serán secuestrados y llevados hasta Eurasia en donde permanecerán encerrados dentro de las jaulas más finas y confortantes que hayan podido existir, sin embargo, nada podrán hacer para defender sus vidas. Su destino dependerá de otra persona, y tendrán el mismo que tengan el tributo original que sí estará en la Arena y que sí podrá defenderse. Si el chico de la Región Tres muere, el chico de la jaula tres morirá también, si el chico del Doce gana, el tributo elegido a través de él sobrevivirá y regresará a casa. Es simple, es una reacción en cadena, un daño colateral que demostrará a los Rebeldes que yo puedo ser más sanguinario y despiadado que ellos. Al final de los Juegos solo serán dos los ganadores y cuarenta y seis jóvenes los que regresarán a casa dentro de urnas.

Sus hijos sentirán la desesperación que yo sentí cuando ellos secuestraron a mi hija y a su madre y, a su vez, la Resistencia comprenderá que nadie puede ir en contra de un Lancaster,. Menos contra mí. Les haré sufrir como no tienen idea.

Es curioso, ahora que lo pienso, las bayas jaulas de la noche que mataron a Seneca no son las únicas jaulas que causarán la muerte este año. Qué deliciosa ironía.

* * *

¡Hola, Genee va a hablar! Ó_o o a escribir(?)

**Antes que nada**, debo decir que el SYOT está aún abierto. **Hace falta un tributo: la chica de la Región 10,** por ello no he subido las fichas en el blog. Tenia a todos los tributos pedidos, pero, con esta tributo surgió algo de improvisto, al final su madre decidió no darla a luz (?) y se fue por el sendero tropical TT_TT. Después que nada, diré que: _que_.

Okno, debo decir que usaré el mismo método que han usado mis predecesoras y como soy muy perezosa citaré las palabras de mi amiga HikariCaelum, quien gracias a ella he conocido este nuevo mundo de los SYOT y a personas geniales que me han ayudado a abordar este proyecto que considero un super reto y una forma de desarrollar un poco más mi escritura y manera de plasmar a distintos personajes. Aprovecho para darle las gracias a cada una de las madres que me han enviado a sus niños para que los mates, son tan tiernas :') ¡eso sí que es amor! xD En serio ¡Gracias por su voto de confianza! Prometo intentar que sus hijos queden bien parados.

Ahora sí, la cita que le robé a HikariCaelum:

_"Para empezar, voy a seguir con la "norma" de los SYOT, así que **sus comentarios, tanto aquí como en el blog, le darán puntos a sus tributos para sobrevivir.** Más que nada porque sería una tontería preservar a un personaje en lugar de a otro cuando su autor no lo está leyendo"._

**_¡Pueden pasarse por el blog y conocer a los_ Lancaster, **Recuerden dejar su nombre de FF en caso de que no sea el mismo del blog.

Ya no tengo más para decir salvo que aquí está, éste es mi modo de escribir y espero que les resulte, por lo menos, bueno o fácil de leer.

Soy muy ramdon a la hora de dejar notas de autor, así que no me juzguen por mis intentos de _extrañeza(?) _TT_TT.

**¡Prrrreguntas! **(Inserte voz de ¡HolaSoyGerman!):

**1._** ¿Qué te ha parecido la personalidad de Césare? ¿Cómo lo ves, lo odias, lo amas, te cae mal, te cae '_bah' (aburrido)?_

_**2._** _¿Cómo te ha parecido la breve mención de Panem y sus habitantes? (Recuerden, este SYOT está ambientado luego del os 74° Juegos del Hambre en Panem, paralelo a ello pues, pero esta edición sucede en lo que fue Asía y Europa)

**3._** ¿Les gustaria conocer más a Césare o prefieren que Lion y Annabelle tengan su POV con su propia versión de la historia?

**4._** ¿Qué les parece la explicación y el por qué de este Vasallaje?

Besos, abrazos psicológicos y letritas de amor :*

_**Genee, imitando a los Vlogger's latinos desde tiempos inmemorables**._

¡Ciao!


End file.
